Tu eres mis Alas
by SweetMoon
Summary: ¿Como sabes cuando amas a alguien? Tres parejas. Tres historias. Todas entrelazadas. Dejen Review (Capítulo 3: Luz y Oscuridad)
1. Una Vista al Futuro

**N/A: **HOLAS!! ... al fin publiqué uno de mis fics de Harry Potter. Así que como es el primero tenganme compasión...

A ver explico: como lo dice en el summary, es una historia de tres parejas (ya las averiguarán más tarde), dedicaré más o menos 1 capitulo a cada pareja y lo que pasa entre ellos. Todas las historias se entrelazan... no se preocupen, **ADVERTENCIA!!!:** Hay una sola pareja que es la principal... van a averiguarla pronto.

Jajajajaja... Bueno a leer!

Disclaimer: No hago esto por dinero sino por diversión... así que Harry Potter sigue perteneciendo a J.K. Rowling... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

****

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una Vista al futuro**

* * *

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Al fin solos. Era como un sueño maravilloso. Se besaron dulcemente, recordando sus tiempos de adolescentes, cuando esto recién comenzaba. Se notaba a leguas que se amaban. Se separaron por unos segundos y sonrieron tímidamente. 

Ya era tarde en la noche, habían pasado ya ocho horas desde la última vez que se habían tocado. Les era imposible separarse el uno del otro por mucho tiempo, era una dulce adicción. Los ojos azules de él se cruzaron con los caramelos de ella, sus miradas expresaban mucho más que amor. La mirada se cerró, sellándose ellos, en un apasionado beso.

Las túnicas de ambos ya habían pasado al olvido reposando en un rincón de la habitación, la blusa de ella se encontraba arrugada en el suelo, el sweater de él reposaba cerca de su polo arrojado a lo lejos. De pronto se oyó un tintineo de botellitas de cristal y como se deslizaba una mesa unos pocos centímetros. Habían chocado con la mesa de noche sin darse cuenta. Unos libros cayeron al suelo con un sonido seco. Ambos rieron despreocupadamente a la vez que se inclinaban hacia atrás besándose.

Calló el silencio, solo se oían las respiraciones de ambos amantes que se contemplaban el uno al otro en la oscuridad de la noche. Repasaban todos y cada uno de las facciones del otro para recordarlas por siempre. Esa noche, que no fue ni la primera y prometía no ser la última, se amaron con toda su intensidad, de todas las maneras posibles, con todo lo que llevaban en su ser, entregándose el uno al otro.

* * *

Las 8:30 en punto. El despertador sonó haciendo que uno de los amantes se sobresaltara interrumpiendo su sueño. Él alejó su brazo de ella con flojera e irritación para apagar ese horripilante sonido. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se acurrucó junto a ella abrazándola por detrás. Sus cuerpos se apegaron causando un calor agradable causando un escalofrío en la espalda de él. Los cabellos de ella, que eran largos rizos marrones bañados con la luz de la mañana, estaban distribuidos por la almohada muy desordenadamente. Comparados con los cabellos de ella, los rizos rojos de él no se le igualaban en la longitud, pero para un cabello de hombre, eran bastante más largos de lo habitual. El color de su cabello era lo que más resaltaba, un rojo fuego, tan rojo como las llamas que arden en el infierno. A lo largo de su rostro, unas pequeñas pecas se asomaban; le daban un pequeño aire infantil que era parte de su atractiva personalidad. 

La pareja dormitaba plácidamente ese sábado a la mañana.

En el piso de abajo se oyó un estruendo. Alguien había sido expulsado desde la chimenea, golpeando fuertemente un mueble de la sala. La persona se quedó unos segundos inmóvil asimilando el dolor en la cabeza y el sitio en donde se encontraba. Un joven de cabellos azabache desalineados se puso de pie con dificultad y tocándose la parte afectada de su cráneo. Recogió sus gafas y se las acomodó. Murmuró algo que sonó como un "odio los polvos floo..." y se sacudió el hollín.

Con la cara aún un poco sucia, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación principal. Nadie le contestó al llamado. El joven se sonrió a si mismo y abrió la puerta.

Una luz fuerte penetró la alcoba. El joven de gafas había abierto las cortinas y miraba a la pareja acurrucada en la cama cubierta únicamente por una delgada sábana. El joven no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder ante la escena tan reveladora, pero la había presenciado tantas otras veces que era de esperarse. Sacudiendo a su amigo ligeramente sin mirar, intentó no pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos y dirigir su mirada a la bestia horripilante que se atrevía a interrumpirle el sueño por segunda vez.

-Maldita sea Potter... ¡Es muy temprano!... vente dentro de tres horas...

-Aunque sea sábado debes levantarte temprano. Sabes muy bien que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Le arrojó una camisa limpia a la cara para que se la pusiera y se retiró de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad.

El pelirrojo se desperezó y se vistió rápidamente, se acercó a su amada y le plantó un beso en sus labios. La joven se movió un poco y sonrió perfectamente. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró de la habitación aún soñoliento. Lo único que pedía era una noche "tranquila" y que lo dejaran en paz hasta por lo menos el medio día. Maldito trabajo. Maldito quidditch. Malditas clases de auror. Maldito Potter.

Asomó su cabeza a la cocina y vio al chico de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeraldas leyendo el periódico y tomando un café plácidamente. Se acercó y se sirvió un café para él.

-Tú vienes a mi casa solo para robarme el café y despertarme de mis maravillosas noches, ¿cierto?

-Olvidas mencionar que además te robo el periódico antes de que tú lo puedas ojear.

El pelirrojo lo miró con odio y se concentró en su taza de color naranja con una inscripción de los "Chudley Canons".

-Ron debemos estar en el campo de entrenamiento en 10 minutos... ¿tienes tu varita, tarea y la escoba? ¿Cierto?

El pelirrojo escupió su café por todas partes.

-¿¿TAREA?? ¿¿QUIÉN DIJO ALGO SOBRE UNA TAREA??

-La historia de los aurores en el siglo XV. Ron, esa tarea es evaluada con el 50% de la nota final. Lo han recordado las cinco últimas clases teóricas.

-¿Cuenta si uno estaba dormido los últimos 30 minutos de clase?

-¿Las últimas 5 clases?

-Ehm... ¿si?

-¿Cuando las clases duran solo 45 minutos al día?

-Aja

-Ron en serio debes preocuparte más por aprobar el curso. Si sigues así no podrás ser auror! Sabes que no dejan repetir los cursos!

-Lo sé Harry... es que... las últimas semanas...

-¿Han sido un sueño? Lo mismo me dices siempre, desde que tú y Hermione tuvieron esa loca idea de casarse.

-Es que tú no entiendes... estar casado es como...

-¿Ser atado eternamente?, ¿Mantener esa responsabilidad toda tu vida?...

-No, quería decir...

-El paraíso Ron, lo sé. Me lo dices todos los días.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Miraban a la mesa como si fuera muy interesante.

* * *

En la habitación una joven se sentaba en la cama estirándose. Había pasado una muy buena noche y le provocaba un café bien caliente con unos hot cakes bañados en una miel muy dulce... y un jugo de fresas con leche, y no hablar de... ¡MOMENTO! ¿no estaba a dieta? 

Pero es que hacía años que no comía unos buenos hot cakes con miel... ¡NO! ¡PODER MENTAL HERMIONE! ¡PODER MENTAL!

La chica se reprimió mentalmente mientras se ponía una bata para abrigarse. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con su esposo y con su amigo.

-¡Hola chicos! Amor...- la chica se acercó al pelirrojo y le plantó un besito en los labios. El chico la acomodó en sus piernas, quedando ella sentada encima de él ambos mirándose con una sonrisa flor de labios.

-Ejem... ejem...- Harry se aclaró la garganta recordando a la joven pareja que estaba presente.- ¿Ya pensaste en como hacer con lo de la tarea?

-¿Tarea? ¿Qué tarea Ronnie?- preguntó ella juguetonamente.

-Una del curso de auror- respondió en tono de "aguafiestas"

- Ah! ¿La que tiene el 50% de la nota?- dijo Hermione interesada.

-Mira Ron! Hasta tu esposa sabe más del curso que **T** estás tomando... jajajajajaja- rió Harry.

Y es que Hermione había decidido seguir la elección de ambos. Decidió ser una auror, pero el detalle era que a ella la habían adelantado de curso hace un par de meses de acuerdo con su capacidad mental.

Hermione se paró rápidamente de su asiento y corrió al estudio.

Ambos quedaron desconcertados ante esto.

-Así que como ya no esta la biblioteca, cada vez que tiene una duda es: AL ESTUDIO!!

El pelirrojo lo miró amenazadoramente.

La joven regresó con un pergamino enrollado en su mano.

-Me acordé que te habías olvidado la tarea en el estudio... cariño...- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah si! Es verdad...

-Bueno chicos ya váyanse! O llegarán tarde!

-OK. Vamos Ron... ¿Tienes todo?

-Sí, ¿tú?

-Mi mochila está en la sala...

-Ah...

Ambos amigos se esfumaron entre las llamas verdes que habían encendido.

Hermione miró con compasión la chimenea. Sabía que estaba mal que ella le hubiera hecho la tarea, pero lo amaba tanto que no lo podía dejar reprobar el curso. Miró a su estómago que le rugía con fuerza. Aún tenía hambre.

* * *

N/A: Bueno ¿QUE LES PARECE? espero q les guste... 

Habrá más cosas en el futuro y esta promete ser una de mis mejores historias. ¨

Sujerencias, tomatazos, opiniones, etc (todo menos virus!!) A mi buzón de reviews!!


	2. Niño Engreido

**N/A:** HOLAS! Gracias a todos por su reviews!! Me alegraron la vida!!! A ver respecto a las siguientes parejas tendrán que averiguarlas ustedes. No se las puedo soplar.

Bueno aquí les pongo la contestación a todos los reviews:

**Meluchi1**: Me encantó tu review y fue lo máximo en especial porque tú fuiste la primera en mandarme un review!! Y la pareja la vas a averiguar pronto.

**Vale**: Que bien que te guste como escribo... me haces sonrojar... 0.0... jajaja. Te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con esta historia.

**CoNnY-B**: Holas! CREES QUE MI FIC ES INCREIBLE???... Ejem, ejem... ¿Es una buena idea no crees?... me encanta que a la gente le agrade lo que escribo. Y gracias por la advertencia... ya lo cambié... jajajaja

**Morella Bono**: Jajajajaja... si... HAY que ver la cara que puso Harry... y no te preocupes que pienso poner lo que pasó la primera vez que los vió así.... Jajajaja... va a ser un mate de risa... (o al menos eso espero...)

**Lewelinehechicera**: No te preocupes... no voy a dejar esta historia de lado y menos con tantos reviews... 0.0 me han sorprendido. Ah... y te sugiero que no te impacientes tanto porque me demoro un poco en actualizar. Pero lo hago!!! No te preocupes....

**Lira Garbo**: Jajajaja... Lo de las parejas... es secreto de estado... aún. No se las puedo decir a nadie. Aunque prometo que Draco va a estar en la historia... Necesitamos a un malo ¿no?

**Ruperts lover**: Bueno en realidad Ron se durmió en las clases por lo flojo que es. Bueno, la cosa es que intenté imaginarme como iba a ser Ron de grande y solo me pude imaginar a un adulto flojo, pero estoy segura que Hermione lo va a ayudar a NO ser así.

**Irene**: Jajajajajaja... me encanta que te guste el fic. Pronto te vas a enterar un poco más sobre Hermione y Ron.

**Lil Granger:** te pareció tierno el cap?? Me encanta eso... Y yo también le haría las tareas a Ron... él es tan lindo. Aunque no hay comparación con Harry...

**Cami and Ron forever:** Que bien que tengas ese presentimiento. Y yo también espero que las cosas se pongan mejores! Me encanta que a la gente le guste como escribo!! Y a mi también me encanta la parejita de Ron y Hermione... esperemos que las otras parejitas también te gusten.

**Jessi Weasley**: YEEEEEE es lo máximo que a la gente le guste mi historia.

**Angela30**: Respecto a lo de Draco... como ya he dicho antes ¿necesitamos a un malo? ¿o no? Y sobre Ginny... tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma.

**Kiomi**: Te gustó mi historia? DE VERAS?? YEEEEEEEE. No t preocupes chica... la voy a continuar.

**FootPrints:** AMIGA!! Yo juraba q nunca me ibas a dejar un review. Aunque eso de te odio... no me gustó mucho. Jajajaja no te preocupes que estoy muy feliz por los reviews!! Y con el tuyo todavía más!!! Un BESOTE!!

**Tabatas**: Aquí tienes la actualización!! Jeje!! Que bien que te guste mi historia!!

**Leonysse Weasley**: Aquí esta la actualización!!!! Jajajajaja no te preocupes que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda el siguiente.

**Kat**: Que bien que te guste mi fic... como ya lo saben... eso me hace muy feliz...

**Lyrethi**: Hermi y Ronnie son lo MAXIMO! Los adoro y son mi pareja favorita también... sigue leyendo porque aún hay mucho más...

**Vicky Potter07**: Oye no te preocupes... escribo para ustedes lo más que puedo!!! Jajajaja... me encantó tu review!! Y sobre Hermi... mmmm... vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti misma...(en realidad estoy tratando de no negar ni afirmar nada para que el misterio permanezca oculto...) Yo también adoro a Ron me parece tan lindo, pero no tiene comparación con Harry...

**Mariag Malfoy**: GENIAL?? ESA ES TU PALABRA??!!!! Oh... Que linda eres... 0.0

**L**: Así que decidiste leer mi fic amiga... Q BIEN Q TE GUST"!!! Me parece perfecto que gastes tus minutos en la lectura... agiliza la mente sabes? NAH! MILES DE GRACIAS X EL REVIEW!

**Mparker**: Te parece bien como describo a Hermi y a Ronnie juntos... Q BIEN!! Estaba nerviosa pero así es como los veo yo en un futuro...

**Hanna-Weasley**: Tienes toda la razón, es bien difícil imaginarse a Ron y a Hermione tan acaramelados después de sus arduas peleas de jóvenes, pero creo que están hechos el uno para el otro. Que bien que pienses que mi historia es muy visual, es bien difícil lograr eso, aunque es un comentario que no me hubiera esperado... ME ENCANT"!!

**The-cute-writer-13:** ¿Así que quieres que escriba hasta morir?... Eso no es nada difícil, ya leerás algún día todos mis proyectos... Un beso URSULIÑA... y no hablar del que no debe ser nombrado... jijijijijijijijiji

**Yenci-chan:** Aquí está la actualización chica... que bien que te guste el comienzo... porque viene mucho más!

**Gasty-el-elfo**: No puedo prometer nada a nadie como bien sabes así que me reservo el derecho a decir nada sobre H&G... Que bien que te gusta como pinta mi historia... Un saludo por allá también!! LOL

Creo que esos son todos... jajajaja BUENO AHORA SI!! A LEER!!!!!!!!

**Capítulo 2: Niño Engreído**

Harry y Ron avanzaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

El horario de hoy era:

-Entrenamiento de Quidditch 09:00 am

-Clase teórica 12:00 pm

-Almuerzo 12:45 pm

-Trabajo 02:30 pm

En serio tenían mucho que hacer. Como era sábado, el trabajo era hasta temprano pero los días de la semana eran agotadores, era de explicarse porque Ron dormía en las clases teóricas (aparte de ser un flojo). Ron y Harry habían conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en el departamento de Uso incorrecto de los artefactos Muggles. El Sr. Weasley había insistido. Ambos se la pasaban deshechizando las cosas una por una. Era... muy aburrido, pero necesitaban el dinero. A Hermione le habían ofrecido un puesto en el departamento de Misterios, de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y del de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, además le habían ofrecido varios puestos como profesora en Hogwarts. Hermione, con deseos de seguir haciendo crecer el PEDDO aceptó El de regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas en la sección de Elfos Domésticos. Ron se molestó mucho, ya que había tenido la oportunidad de ser una inefable y la había desperdiciado.

Harry también había recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo, y al fin había decidido quedarse con Ron. Pero también asistía en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, cosa que Ron no sabía porque él había deseado un trabajo allí desde que había nacido. Nadie sabía como Harry se abría tiempo para trabajar en 2 departamentos, ser el capitán de el equipo de Gran Bretaña, asistir a sus clases de auror y no dormirse, además le sobraba el tiempo para pasarla con sus amigos y sobre todo despertarlos en la mañana, parecía que estar agobiado por Voldemort todas las noches en Hogwarts le habían ayudado en algo, además de todas sus actividades extracurriculares (como el equipo de Quidditch, las tareas, el ED, los castigos, los regaños, sus amigos, etc.).

Ron y Harry se sentaron en unas bancas a tomar un descanso. Ron revisaba su tarea curiosamente mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor, esperando a algo o a alguien.

A lo lejos 2 personas se acercaban lentamente. Era un rubio junto a una...

-GINEVRA WEASLEY!!

Uh, oh al parecer Ron no estaba tan concentrado en su tarea como parecía.

-Hola Weasley, ¿Qué hay?...- dijo el chico rubio escondiendo muy bien el asco, parecía que el tiempo no solo había moldeado su físico sino también su carácter.

-Draco... jajajaja... sabes que es mi hermano... llámalo Ron...- dijo la chica pelirroja a la persona de su costado.

-Malfoy, gusto en verte...- dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. A la vez que tendía una mano para estrecharla. Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

Los ojos azules de Ron se encendían furiosamente tornándose rojos. Miraba con odio a la parejita enfrente de ellos. Y llevaba los brazos cruzados, que le temblaban de odio.

-Bueno, Draco y yo sólo nos dábamos una vuelta por el campo. ¿Vamos cariño?...

-Sí, Gin vamos...- respondió este a su vez.

El rubio les dirigió una sonrisita de superioridad, que Ginny no pudo ver y se alejó con una mano que se escurría a través de los hombros de ella. Ron casi no soportaba la furia, ese... fiasco de hombre le había robado a su hermanita. Ambos se habían "conocido" hace unos meses, "enamorándose"; esa era la versión de Ginny. Ella le había perdonado todos sus pecados de niñez y había aceptado a una cita con él (sin mencionar que ahora era su novia).

-Ya... cálmate Ron.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme con ese intento de hombre... CERCA DE MI HERMANA?!

-Ron! Ya no puedes hacer nada, tu hermana ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¡¿MAYOR?! CREO QUE ERA MÁS MADURA CUANDO ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI!!!!!!!!

-Eso fue hace años Ron

-ES QUE!!... ARRGGGGGGG!!- Ron lanzó un rugido que se hizo eco a través del campo -Dime la verdad... ¿jamás te a gustado mi hermana?- preguntó él pasando de su furioso temperamento, a tener unos ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿La verdad, la verdad?- dijo él haciéndose el interesante, Ron asintió ansiosamente –No...

Ron agachó su cabeza perdiendo las esperanzas. Harry sonrió a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Ginny ya se dará cuenta que él no es el indicado y volverá al mercado... no te preocupes... ¡No es como si se fueran a casar!

-Eso es lo que me temo Harry, eso es lo que me temo...

A Harry se le encogió el estómago. Siempre había visto a Ginny como una amiga y la hermanita pequeña de Ron, de la cual él se quejaba mucho. Pero le dolía que Ginny prefiriera a Draco que a él. Muy en el fondo él siempre la había querido.

* * *

Draco y Ginny se susurraban cosas mientras ella reía feliz de estar con él. Draco le sonreía suavemente, sin dejar que su felicidad se mostrara del todo en su rostro. Ambos llegaron al umbral de una puerta grande.

-Bueno... aquí me quedo yo Gin...

-Una vuelta más Draco, solo una...- decía ella poniendo puchero como niña pequeña.

-No, ya me tengo que ir, sabes que el jefe no puede esperar- dijo él poniéndole el dedo índice en la nariz.

-Y ¿qué me dices de un besito de despedida? ¿Si?- decía ella aún con su rostro infantil.

-Pues, ¿Cómo negarme a eso?- dijo él acercándose hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Rápidamente se separaron y él entró en el ascensor.

-Adiós Gin...- dijo él presionando un botón a su costado.

-Adiós...- dijo ella agitando su blanquecina mano tristemente.

Llevaban como 5 meses saliendo, y al principio no le había gustado mucho su compañía, siempre un poco infantil. Pero ahora la veía como un pasatiempo, con quien no le daba demasiado asco gastar su tiempo. Pero es que, ya era muy difícil encontrar a una bruja sin desechos de muggle y él tuvo que admitir a la Weasley como una posibilidad. Aunque no podía negar que él adoraba ver a su hermano (desperdicio de sangre, por supuesto, casado con esa sangresucia) celoso a más no poder, sin poder hacer nada ya que el inocente Draco salía con su hermanita.

El joven Malfoy, vivía la gran vida. Gozaba de todos los lujos de ser multimillonario y guapo. Su padre aún seguía en Azkaban, y su madre había desaparecido, pero a él ya no le importaba, le encantaba su nuevo yo. Uno no atado a las reglas de una casa, no apresado a las órdenes de su padre y las peticiones del "Señor Oscuro". Era independiente ahora, tenía trabajo en el ministerio y vivía solo en una mansión.

El chico se bajó del ascensor mágico en cuanto se oía la voz de una mujer decir: "Departamento de Misterios". Y caminó a través de un pasillo sin ventanas hacia una puerta negra al fondo.

* * *

- ¿Señor Weasley? La tarea por favor...

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Ya voy...

-Pues que bien, porque llevo llamándolo 3 veces...

Ron se había dormido en la clase de nuevo. Ya era la 12:40 y no había soportado el cansancio después de un arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch. Se paró y entregó el pergamino al profesor.

-Bueno aquí termina la clase, que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes.

Todos los jóvenes estudiantes salieron del aula. La mayoría había estado en Hogwarts, pero ahora cada uno tenía mucho que hacer en sitios diferentes, así que se limitaban a saludarse. Ron salió despavorido hacia el patio jalando a Harry.

-Muero de hambre... ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

-Uhm.... No sé...

-¿Que tal si vamos a mi casa?

-NO! Sabes que Hermione es mi amiga, es muy inteligente y tiene mucha capacidad cerebral, pero sinceramente cocina pésimo...

- ¬¬... debo admitir... que tienes razón... nunca le enseñaron a cocinar con magia y no tenemos lo necesario como para que cocine de forma muggle... pero no es que mejore cuando cocina con las recetas de su madre...

-¿Pensando en la suegra?

-Uff... ni me la recuerdes... cocina bien pero... eso es lo único que me gusta de ella. No sé como madre e hija son tan distintas...

-No hay lugar como el hogar ¿cierto?

-No... para nada, extraño a mamá...

-Cierto... Hey! ¿Porque no vamos con Molly a almorzar? Ella sí que cocina muy bien y no la hemos ido a visitar en largo tiempo...

-¿Con mamá? Sí! Se alegrará de vernos...

* * *

-Malfoy, llegas tarde - dijo una mujer que se limaba las uñas sentada atrás de un escritorio.

-Mandy... Mandy... ¿crees que estoy a tu altura para que me llames la atención aquí?- replicó él apoyándose en el escritorio y mirándola fijamente.

-No, señor Malfoy... sólo...- la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Cuida tu lengua entonces...- dijo él cogiendo su barbilla con una mano y mostrando una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho señor...- dijo ella perdiéndose en su ojos azul-grisáceos. El hombre satisfecho con la reacción de la chica comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

-Espero que lo sientas de veras, Mandy. Porque no voy a aceptar un error así nunca más- susurró mientras caminaba.

La joven lo miró con odio, sentía que ese hombre la tenía entre sus redes, y ella lo sabía muy bien, por eso lo odiaba tanto. Suspiró y lentamente volvió a su trabajo habitual, intentando olvidar que era la secretaria de ese hombre, el director del departamento de Misterios.

**Continuará....**

****

**N/A:** Jajajajajaja... odio cortárselas acá pero así es la vida. Pronto los capítulos se van a hacer más largos, ¿eh? Así que vayan entrenando su lectura. Se los advierto: no saquen conclusiones rápidas, pueden terminar muy dolidos después. DEJEN REVIEWS!!

Una cosilla más... no esperen que vuelva a contestar a todos los reviews... es muy cansado, desde ahora sólo voy a contestar a los mejores...

Un besote,

SweetMoon


	3. Luz y Oscuridad

**Harry se sentó una silla. Aún se sentía fatigado, era tarde en la noche y había decidido entrar a un café a tomar algo. Se sentía mal, estresado, fatigado y ansioso. Intentaba calmarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero él bien sabía la razón de todo esto, el trabajo lo estaba matando. **

**Un mozo vino a tomarle la orden, pidió simplemente un café bien cargado, aún le esperaba una larga noche.**

**Lo que más deseaba es un momento en el cual pudiera ser libre y no pensar. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Aun tenía sueños con su viejo enemigo, no soportaba el pasado y no quería enfrentarlo. Desde que había dejado Hogwarts se había llenado de trabajo y cosas que hacer, llenando su agenda sin tener un día libre en mucho tiempo. Se levantaba muy temprano y se acostaba muy tarde, pero todo era en vano. Ahora después de un par de años, había aceptado parte de lo que había pasado, pero aun se sentía culpable. **

**¿Pero culpable por qué? **

**Era la única forma de sobrevivir y él bien lo sabía. No había otra forma de continuar. No había otra salida. Tuvo que matarlos. ¿Pero por qué culpable? Aún no lo sabía, pero sentía que era un asesino.**

**El mozo de hace unos minutos se le acercó y le puso una taza de café en frente sin nada que decir. Harry no se inmutó, sólo tomó la taza entre sus manos y digirió la cafeína. Lentamente su mente fijó un punto inconcluso en sus memorias, perdiéndose en el vapor de la taza y el aroma peculiar. No entendía bien lo que ocurría en su vida, desde hace años que actuaba casi mecánicamente, sabía que una parte de él había muerto con la guerra.**

**Odiaba vivir así, odiaba que toda esa gente que amaba tuviera que morir sólo por esa maldita guerra. Todo por su maldita culpa.**

**Si no fuera por su culpa… Sirius no hubiera muerto, Dumbledore habría vivido para ver la gloria de la Orden, Hagrid hubiera podido ver cómo Grawp se volvía parte de la gente civilizada. Si él no hubiera existido nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Pero aún no entendía porque se sentía culpable. **

**Había muerto mucha gente por la guerra, es cierto, pero había luz hasta en la oscuridad. En medio de la guerra existía ese amor, eso que lo impulsó a seguir. Los sentía como líderes, cómo guías que le enseñaban el camino. Sí, eran sus amigos y tan sólo su existencia lo impulsaba, pero al ver ese sentimiento tan grande que ellos podían sentir en sus corazones, el uno por el otro, lo inspiraba. Era algo tan puro que ni él mismo podía descifrar su magnitud. En medio de la guerra creció y floreció ese amor, ese amor que le dijo al oído que existía la felicidad, que necesitaba pelear por ellos, por eso tan puro que existía, a luchar por tener la posibilidad de vivir algo así.**

**Y no, aún no encontraba a nadie. Eso lo traía hasta el suelo. Veía como el amor de sus amigos se volvía más fuerte, y lo que había sido su inspiración, se convirtió en su envidia. Sentía que ellos lo merecían, que era justo que lo tuvieran. Él no era digno de algo así, y en especial después de lo que pasó.**

**Siempre se hablaba de él, Harry Potter esto, Harry Potter aquello. Siempre el héroe, siempre la inspiración, siempre el santo. Pero él no era nada de eso, no era más que una persona que se había aprovechado de su situación y se había vuelto famoso a costa de las vidas de otras personas. Un cobarde, un sinvergüenza, un asesino.**

**Harry tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café, pensando en las mil y una cosas que tenía que hacer antes de siquiera ir a su casa. Tan sólo ver la hora que era lo traía loco.**

**-Disculpe… quería saber si… ehm…**

**Harry apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien le hablaba.**

**-Señor quería preguntarle si…**

**Tomó un sorbo de café y mantuvo su vista al frente, aún perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**-Por… ¿Me está escuchando?**

**Harry al fin se dignó a mirar.**

**-Ehm…-al ver esos ojos esmeralda sin previo aviso la chica se sonrojó- Yo…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Quería saber si ud….**

**-Si es que soy Harry Potter ¿verdad?- Harry acostumbrado ya a que la gente haga ese tipo de preguntas y luego le pidiera que autografiara alguna foto del equipo o algún artículo, simplemente actuó mecánicamente, como siempre.**

**-¿Disculpe? Yo… No… sólo quería pedirle el azúcar…- La chica se sonrojó un poco al ver la expresión de extrañeza del joven. Realmente era guapo.**

**-Muggle…- dijo soltando un suspiro y cambiando la expresión de su rostro.-Sí tóma…**

**-Disculpe ¿dijo algo?- ella lo interrumpió.**

**-Bueno intentaba decirte que tomaras el azúcar…**

**-No, antes de eso. ¿Cómo me llamó?- Dijo la chica tomando asiento en la silla al lado de él sin previo aviso. Simplemente se sintió que agredida y olvidándose de lo que acababa de sentir hace unos segundos, lo desafió.**

**-No, no dije nada- se empezaba a poner nervioso.**

**-No me mienta…- ella entornó sus ojos acusántemente.**

**-¡Pero que terca! No dije absolutamente nada- intentaba tomar las riendas de la situación pero no se dio cuenta que sólo lo empeoraba aún más.**

**La chica simplemente lo observó detenidamente.**

**-¡No me llame terca! No tiene derecho a juzgarme, ni siquiera me conoce.**

**-Sólo era una expresión… en verdad no quería ofenderte- suspiró e intentó sonreír para que no preguntara más.**

**Ella lo miró de muy cerca, incomodándolo.**

**-Bueno, Harry Potter, parece ser que aparte de sobrado y demasiado autosuficiente… eres muy descortés.**

"**_Y yo no tengo derecho a juzgar…_" – Bueno tú tampoco eres muy cortés que digamos…**

**La joven levantó una ceja y se echó a reír. Harry estaba pasmado ante la reacción de esa extraña, pero su risa era contagiosa.**

**Ambos terminaron riéndose con ganas. Por unos segundos, Harry se olvidó completamente de todo y de todos, por un instante podía simplemente reír con una extraña, por tan solo un momento podía ser… normal.**

**-Disculpa estar tan a la defensiva, es que no aguanto a los arrogantes… Me llamo Mayra Moore, un gusto en conocerlo.**

**-Harry Potter, un placer- ambos estrecharon sus manos por unos segundos aún sonriendo.**

**La joven cogió el azúcar y le echo un par de cucharadas a su café.**

**-Y bueno… ¿qué eres?**

**-¿Cómo que qué soy? Soy un humano…**

**-No, me refería a en qué trabaja. Para que la gente conozca su nombre así no más tiene que ser algo importante. ¿Actor tal vez?**

**-No, pánico escénico. Aunque un poco acostumbrado ya que estoy siempre rodeado de gente.**

**-Y ya me estaba comenzando a caer bien…**

**-No! Me refiero que me dedico a trabajar con mucha gente…**

**-Ah… ¿Empresario?**

**-No, no exactamente…**

**-Ya me parecía, eres muy joven. Puedo tutearte ¿no?**

**-Sí, claro.**

**-Bueno pues dime…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿En qué trabajas? Pareciera que tienes muy poca memoria a corto plazo…**

**-Uhm…- Tomó más café a ver como zafaba de esta muggle preguntona y metiche.**

**-Yo soy periodista, bah! Escritora de artículos pequeños… Nada importante, algo con qué ganarse la vida…**

**-Yo… trabajo… trabajo en… la bolsa!**

**-¿La bolsa comercial?- ella estaba incrédula.**

**-Sí! No sabes cómo es… un correrío! Uff…**

**-Y porqué alguien habría de conocer tu nombre…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-No, digo, simplemente asumiste que te iba a preguntar si eras Harry Potter y que te iba a pedir un autógrafo o algo así… ¿por qué habría yo saber el nombre de alguien que trabaja en la bolsa?**

**-Eh… yo… tengo… yo soy… Tengo unos padres famosos…**

**-Oh!...- ella se quedó callada. A él le sorprendió que no le hiciera más preguntas pero francamente estaba aliviado. Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo.**

_Right now I feel_

_Just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'?_

_Who knows where it's goin'?_

_I find myself somewhere_

_I never thought I'd be_

_I'm going round in circles, yeah_

_Thinkin' 'bout you and me_

(Ahora me siento

Como una hoja en la brisa

¿Quién sabe a donde sopla?

¿Quién sabe a donde lleva?

Me encuentro en un lugar

Que nunca pensé que estaría

Estoy caminando en círculos, sí

Pensando en nosotros)

**Harry de pronto se fijó en la joven como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera mirado. Era una mujer bastante atractiva. Tenía un cabello oscuro lacio que terminaba en graciosas curvas, una cara redonda y fina, unos ojos color miel y tan dulces como tal, un cuerpo ni demasiado delgado ni demasiado grueso en el que se notaban las curvas de una mujer. La muchacha aparentaba unos venti-tantos años y era muy hermosa a simple vista. Llevaba unas pequeñas gafas que le daban un aire inocente y tenía algunas pecas en el rostro.**

**La joven miraba directamente a la taza de café, absorbiendo su agradable esencia y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.**

_And how do I explain it when_

_I don't know what to say?_

_What do I do now?_

_So much has changed_

(¿Y cómo lo explico ahora cuando

No sé que decir?

¿Qué hago ahora?

Han cambiado mucho (las cosas))

**Sin quererlo realmente, dejó de pensar por unos momentos. Se dejó llevar por un aroma casi indistinguible entre tanto olor a café. Trató de sentir su aroma. Esto era tan conocido y tan nuevo a la vez, nunca se había sentido así. Todo era nuevo, todo le traía recuerdos. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el aroma, por su imagen, intentando escuchar su respiración.**

_Nothing I've ever known_

_Has made me feel this way._

_Nothing I've ever seen_

_Has made me want to stay._

_Here I am, ready for you_

_I'm torn and,_

_I'm fallin',_

_I hear home calling, hey!_

_I've never felt something so strong_

_Oh no._

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

(Nada de lo que he conocido

me ha hecho sentir así.

Nada de lo que he visto

Me ha hecho querer quedarme

Aquí estoy, listo para ti

Estoy confundido y,

Me estoy cayendo,

Escucho que mi hogar me llama, hey!

Nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte

O no

Esto no es como nada que haya conocido)

**Algo se movió dentro de él. Algo que no había estado funcionando hace años. Esa magia, esa chispa que sentía cuando se sentía vivo, cuando era niño y no se preocupaba por cosas de adultos, cuando su corazón se emocionaba y empezaba a bombear fuerza a toda máquina. En ese momento se sintió vivo de nuevo, completo, feliz. Fue tan solo por unos segundos, tan solo por unos instantes que recuperó la inocencia y las ganas de vivir. Unos segundos que duraron horas en su mente. Recordó canciones que le cantaba su mamá de bebé, recordaba sus primeros días en Hogwarts, su primer vuelo en escoba, sus primeras amistades (las que aún conservaba). Tan sólo por unos instantes ya no era una máquina, era una persona real con sentimientos reales, pensamientos reales, reacciones reales. Todo era tan diferente.**

_You're the one I was lookin' for,_

_You're the one I need._

_You're the one that gives me_

_A reason to believe._

_Followin' our star,_

_Has lead me where you are._

_I feel so strong now,_

_This can't be wrong now._

(Tú eres lo que estaba buscando,

Tú eres lo que necesito.

Tú eres lo que me da,

Una razón para creer.

Seguir nuestra estrella,

Me llevó hasta donde tú estabas.

Me siento tan fuerte ahora,

Esto no puede estar mal)

**Ella le devolvió la mirada un poco extrañada. Sí ya se había fijado en lo guapo que era, la había agarrado de sorpresa. Tuvo ganas de tocarlo, simplemente sentir su piel. Pero no era un momento adecuado, apenas y se conocían. Reprimió sus deseos simplemente apartando la mirada, si lo miraba por un minuto más no lo resistiría. **

_Nothing I've ever known_

_Has made me feel this way._

_Nothing I've ever seen_

_Has made me want to stay._

_Here I am, ready for you_

_I'm torn and,_

_I'm fallin',_

_I hear home calling, hey!_

_I've never felt something so strong_

_Oh no._

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

(Nada de lo que he conocido

me ha hecho sentir así.

Nada de lo que he visto

Me ha hecho querer quedarme

Aquí estoy, listo para ti

Estoy confundido y,

Me estoy cayendo,

Escucho que mi hogar me llama, hey!

Nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte

O no

Esto no es como nada que haya conocido)

**Ambos entablaron la conversación de nuevo, simplemente para alejar sus mentes de aquello que fue tan extraño, tan fuera de lugar. Simplemente hablaron de lo primero de lo que se les vino a la mente: el clima, el trabajo, la comida, el café, la familia, los amigos. Cualquier cosa que alejara ese sentimiento que acababan de conocer.**

_Right now I feel_

_Just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'?_

_And who knows_

_Where I'm goin'..._

(Ahora me siento

Como una hoja en la brisa

¿Quién sabe a donde sopla?

¿Y quién sabe

A donde voy yo?)

**Sin ya saberlo, ambos se mantuvieron en conversación. Un tanto fría por la razón pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se animaba cada vez más. Terminaron riendo juntos, felices de la vida y lo que vivían. El tiempo pasó, sin previo aviso, ya era muy tarde. La noche estaba oscura y Harry recordó las tantas cosas que tenía que hacer. Se disculpó y le ofreció compañía para llevarla hasta su casa como un caballero. Pero ella insistió que no hacía falta, que vivía cerca y él ya tenía mucho que hacer como para retenerlo más tiempo.**

**Harry sonrió al escucharla.**

**-Gracias, espero volver a encontrarme contigo alguna vez. La pasé muy bien- dijo extendiendo su mano en signo de despedida.**

**-Oh! Si el destino lo quiere Harry Potter… sólo si el destino lo quiere…-su voz misteriosa penetró en lo más profundo mientras ella le tomaba la mano. El tiempo se detuvo, sólo para ellos. Se sintieron muy cerca, muy a la par y al soltarse ya les hacía falta algo. Se despidieron nerviosamente y cada uno fue por su lado. Rezando porque nada de lo que sintieron y presenciaron fuera un sueño. Y que si el destino lo dictaba, encontrarse de nuevo.**

**

* * *

****Hermione se sentó al lado de la chimenea. Ya era de noche, y Ron aún no llegaba del trabajo. Le habían dado la noche libre, ya que había cumplido con todos sus trabajos en el ministerio y las tareas de Auror ya las había hecho. Le provocaba leer un buen libro y luego cenar con sus amigos. Era domingo por la noche y habían decidido salir a un restaurante los tres juntos. La joven tenía la mirada fijada en su libro, esperaba pacientemente que ellos llegaran…. En cualquier momento.**

**-BASTA! No puedo esperar más…. Esos hombres me las van pagar MUY CARO! MUERO DE HAMBRE!- la chica comenzaba a desesperarse. Trató de respirar hondo y mirar al libro, pero la concentración no le venía simplemente. Escuchaba como las manecillas del reloj se movían, como el silencio de la casa la abrumaba. "_Simplemente olvídalo, ya llegarán, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, lee tu libro y relájate. Todo está bien."_**

**Leyó tres líneas, no entendió nada. Lo intentó de nuevo ahora concentrándose en el objetivo. Nada. Su mente no la quería ayudar. Muy lejos se escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.**

**Sí, es cierto, ella ya estaba allí parada con una reprimenda la punta de la lengua.**

**-�¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE…. Amor… ¿Qué tienes? Estás todo pálido…**

**-Tuve problemas. No te preocupes ahora mismo me ducho y estoy listo para salir.**

**-No, tú así de pálido y cansado no vas ni a la esquina. Voy a llamar a Harry para que venga. Cenamos en la casa.**

**-A ese no lo quiero ver ni en pintura enmarcada en oro-De golpe todo el color regresó al rostro de Ron para darle un aspecto furioso.**

**-¿Pero qué…?**

**-Dudo que pueda levantar el teléfono después de lo que vi hoy.**

**-¿Está lastimado?_-_ una preocupación terrible se asomó en el rostro de Hermione.**

**-¿Lastimado? Ja!... Estaba tan lejos en otro mundo que ni papá pudo despertarlo de sus soñadas despierto. ¡Me mandaron a hacer todo su trabajo! Cuando vea a ese… lo voy a…**

**-A nada. Y punto.**

**-¿Cómo a nada? El señorito ni siquiera se dignó a pestañear. Parecía que estuviera en un trance o algo. ¡Y no tiene ni la decencia de contarme lo que le pasaba!**

**-Déjalo. A veces tú también estás así de distraído.**

**-�¿YO! Por favor…**

**-Ay Ronald, no te hagas. Lo voy a llamar de una vez para comer…**

**-Pero… amorcito. ¿No prefieres una cena romántica?- Ron ronroneó en su oído tomándola por la cintura.**

**-Mmm… Eso suena tentador- Intentaba hacerse la difícil.**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanda…….. ¿Si¿Si¿Si¿Si?- le comenzó a besar en el cuello.**

**-Sabes que vamos a terminar sin comer nada, siempre que lo intentamos… "Fallamos" por decirlo así.**

**-¿Y? De todas maneras no tengo hambre. Comí algo de venida con Ha…. Ehm… **

**-�¿CÓMO! Ronald… me estás mintiendo.**

**-Esteeeeeee… yo…- se le pusieron las orejas rojas de vergüenza.**

**-¿Ronald? No le dijiste a Harry que cancelábamos ¿verdad?**

**-Ehm… yo…**

**-¡RON!**

**-Bueno sí, está bien, yo le dije que cancelábamos. No es porque esté molesto con él, no me hizo nada. Pero sí estaba algo raro en realidad.**

**-¡Ese no es el tema! Ron¡siempre salimos juntos los domingos¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

**-Es que… quería estar contigo.**

**-Siempre estamos juntos. No vas a morir por un día Ron.**

**Él puso un puchero como un niño pequeño intentando convencerla. Sabía muy bien cómo ella se derretía con esas caritas que le hacía.**

**-¡No pongas esa cara¡No me concentro en lo que quiero cuando haces eso!**

**-Ese es el punto- Le sonrió seductivamente.**

**-�� No es gracioso…**

**-'Mione, mi angelito con rizos…**

**-Ronnie…- Ambos se miraron tiernamente. Pero antes de que ocurriera algo el estómago de Hermione rugió.**

**-¿Ahora eres tú la que quiere comer todo el tiempo?-Rió él divertido. Ella simplemente sonrió sintiéndose culpable por arruinar el momento.**

**-Vamos a comer. Lo dejamos para más tarde.**

**

* * *

Le abrieron la puerta y entró sin ya preocuparse por nada. Sólo quería relajarse en un baño de espumas y sales. No pensar en nada. Dio la orden de que le prepararan lo que quería y se sentó a comer.**

**La mansión era oscura y tétrica, decorada con los colores verde, negro y plateado. Sólo había sirvientes que corrían de aquí para allá sin casi ser notados, ese era su trabajo. **

**Draco se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Nadie le había quitado esa costumbre. Él nunca tuvo amigos. Tal vez admiradores, guardaespaldas, compañeros, pero nunca un amigo. Nunca quiso a nadie, así fue criado. Sin amor. **

**La humanidad estaba basada en conveniencia, placer y poder. Para él todo era como esa casa. Oscuridad.**

**

* * *

-A ver… abre la boca… AAAAAAMMMMMM ¡Uy que rico!**

**-Ron no soy una bebé, tengo dos manos ¿sabes?- Hermione lo miraba como si fuera un idiota.**

**-Sí pero te quiero mimar un poquito¿Acaso no puedo?- tenía una cuchara en la mano repleta de helado. Le estaba haciendo avioncito.**

**-Más bien, espera a que tengas un hijo para hacerle esas tonterías.**

**A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos. Siempre había querido tener hijos. MUCHOS hijos para ser exactos. Sí, es cierto que él siempre se había quejado de sus hermanos. Pero los quería con el alma, nunca hubiera querido cambiar la forma en que había crecido.**

**Ron bajó la cuchara y frunció el seño. Aún sin perder esa lucecita en los ojos. Lo había pensado muy bien hace ya bastante tiempo. Creía que ya iba siendo hora para proponérselo. Respiró profundo y se lanzó a lo desconocido.**

**-Hermione¿Qué me dirías si te propusiera tener un hijo?**

**Continuará…**

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHH¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! TERMINÉ!

No saben el problema que se me hizo este capítulo. Lo rescribí como 3 veces. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Les cuento que lo iba a publicar ayer por la noche pero este trasto se negó a entrar a y... ARG! Pero bueno, ya tienen su 3er capi y vamos a ir por el 4to! SIIIII!

Les pido mil disculpas a todos por la demora. Nunca me ha pasado algo así. ¡UN BLOQUEO TOTAL! Bueno, me tomó tiempo pero aquí está y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Para los curiosos he utilizado una canción que se llama "_Nothing I've ever known_" de la película de Spirit, me encanta todo el soundtrack pero esa es mi canción preferida.

Las respuestas a los reviews se las dejo el prox. Capítulo. Les juro y perjuro que los leí toditos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Me encanta saber lo que opinan! Y es más, voy a tomar en cuanta muchas de las sugerencias. Porfa, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Lo necesito. Así se enteran de lo que va a pasar en un futuro más cercano de lo que se esperan :P

Porque aunque no lo crean: Estoy embalada. Ahora sí! NADA ME PARA! (Menos, tal vez una depresión a causa de los pocos reviews que recibí, pero sean precavidos y esto no va a pasar:P!)

Un besote para todos,

SweetMoon


End file.
